everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Noemie Plusbelle
Noemie Plusbelle is the daughter of Fairer-than-a-Fairy and Phratis from Fairer-than-a-Fairy by Charlotte-Rose de Caumont La Force. She is the cousin of Haydée Plusbelle. Info Name: Noémie Plusbelle Age: 17 Parent's Story: Fairer-than-a-Fairy Roommate: Perrine Vieux Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To be able to follow my dreams free from my destiny. My "Magic" Touch: I am good at calligraphy. Storybook Romance Status: Wanda Holzfäller and I are going out. We're a great couple. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have a tendency to scratch my left arm a lot. Favorite Subject: Arts & Crafts. I am one with the arts. Least Favorite Subject: Princessology. It's not fair that they expect us to marry princes. Best Friends Forever After: My cousin Haydée. Character Appearance Noemie is of average height, with long auburn hair and blue eyes. She wears a turquoise dress with purple lace and purple bows in her hair. Personality Noemie is the artsy type. She is good at all types of art, including calligraphy. She doesn't like cleaning and finds it to be annoying, but she's not a slob, so she knows that things must be clean. She tends to scratch her arms a lot. Biography Hello! I am Noemie Plusbelle. She's not the Fairer-than-a-Fairy that you're probably thinking of. That one is Iris Labelle's mother. My mother is a different Fairer-than-a-Fairy with a completely different adventure. My mom was the youngest of several children. She was kidnapped by the fairy Nabote, who was offended by her beauty and her name, taking her to her palace riding on a carriage drawn by winged moles. Nabote instructed her to clean a room that would only get dirtier when someone tried to clean it. A prince, Phratis, helped her clean the room. He gave her a key to help her escape, and there she met another princess by the name of Desirs. The fairies ordered Mom to fetch water from Mount Adventurous and gave her wings to hope she would crash, and Desirs was told to write something in the sand that would not fate. Phratis helped both of them. Then Mom was asked to find the Hind with the Silver Feet. Phratis assisted her again, and when they found the hind, they found out she was Phratis' mother, the real Queen of the Fairies (whose throne Nabote had stolen). They returned to Nabote's palace, finding Desirs and her lover along the way. There Mom learned that Desirs' lover was one of her older brothers. The queen regained her throne, banished Nabote, and arranged a wedding for her son and Mom, and another wedding for Mom's brother and Desirs. We still live with the Queen of the Fairies, who rules wisely. I am one quarter fairy through her. I have a younger brother named.Augustin, who is twelve. I have lots of cousins on my mom's side, for Mom has four older brothers and three older sisters. One of them, Haydée, is the daughter of Mom's third brother - the one who married Desirs. Haydée is very nice, and she's a talented make-up artist. I am the artistic type. I am especially good at calligraphy and like reading up on calligraphy from other cultures so I can practice it. I also like painting and creating sculptures. I am autistic - I was diagnosed when I was four. I have a tendency to scratch my left arm. It feels kinda scaly because I scratched it so much. I often want a specific schedule and have a hard time dealing with change. My younger brother is autistic too. It's kind of hard for my family to have two autistic kids, but they love us all the same. I am also openly lesbian. I came out recently and I started dating Wanda Holzfäller. She's very tough and intelligent, and I like her skill with woodcutting. My cousin is accepting of our relationship and wishes me a happy relationship. I'm a Rebel for this reason (and because of my love for art) - us fairytales should be allowed to love whoever we want, no matter what our sexual orientation is. Trivia *Noemie's surname refers to her mother Fairer-than-a-Fairy. *Noemie has a pet winged mole named Spritz. Spritz is able to fly and dig - and he likes to perch on Noemie's shoulder. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Kate Higgins. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Fairer-than-a-Fairy (La Force) Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Lesbian Category:Fairies Category:Hybrid